The present invention relates to a current-voltage converting circuit which converts an input current into a voltage in proportion thereto and applies the converted voltage to an integrated circuit as a drive voltage, and more particularly to a current-voltage converting circuit which is applicable directly to a linear integrated circuit of the CMOS-type which has a wide-ranged operational voltage for power source.
In an integrated circuit, there has been provided a current-voltage circuit for supplying a drive voltage by converting an input current into a voltage in proportion thereto.
However, since the conventional current-voltage converting circuit is constituted by use of a N-channel MOS transistor, a large amount of power loss occurs at the converting circuit and there has been a disadvantage in that the converting circuit is inapplicable directly to a CMOS-type integrated circuit.